


Memory loss

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Scared Shiro (Voltron), mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Keith gets injured in a battle, when he wakes up he doesn't have any memories of being up in space or even being Shiro's adopted brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that just randomly popped into my head and here we are anyways,  
> Please leave some comments. I totally love reading others views on my works!!!  
> -A part 2?? Please comment and let me know. And thank you!!  
> :)

All Keith could hear was static as he dashed across the red planet's ground. He got split up from the others and was now all on his one with a few Galra soldiers after him. He kept running, fighting and the whole time he was trying to contact his team but all he got was static which angered him even more.

For the others, they could hear Keith clearly but he couldn't hear them. They had to stay back and listen to his heavy breathing, his winces in pain, his yells for them to answer him, but all they could give him no matter how hard they screamed was silence.

Eventually, everything came to an end. The paladins had defeated those they were fighting, saved the villagers and were now heading towards Keith's location but sadly they wouldn't be fast enough. 

A shot could be heard through the coms then complete silence. 

"KEITH!" yelled Shiro.

Everyone's eyes grew in size as they listened.  
Listened for anything but all they got was nothing at all. So they moved onward faster, hoping that they were in fact not too late.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

All he knew was that he was freezing cold but the coldness felt somewhat deeper than just skin deep. He felt a wash of air hit his face as he felt his body falling forwards without his say. He landed on something soft and warm, and as he tried to open his eyes he was blinded by the bright lights causing him to slam his eyes shut again.

"-ith? Keith?" 

He could hear someone near him speaking but he couldn't tell if it was directed at him. He slowly this time tried to open his eyes and was blinded by the lights but he was curious to know where he was at.

Everything was fuzzy and he had a hard time trying to figure out who was standing before him but most importantly who was holding his extremely weak body up. He turned his head to glance up at whom was holding him and all he could figure out through his blurry vision was a faint scar upon the bridge of a nose and some white hair hanging down before everything went black.

\---------------------------------------------------

Everyone gasped when Keith passed out within Shiro's hold.

"Is he alright?" asked Hunk and Allura stepped forward, she placed a hand upon Keith's forehead and closed her eyes. Everyone was silent as they watched, a small glow came from her hands to Keith's head. Then suddenly as if she was burnt, she yanked her hand away, cradling it to her chest.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Pidge.

All eyes were on Allura now.

"I-I...I don't know, it is all so very confusing. Everything is a mess, his thoughts, memories they are all scattered and broken. I fear the worst for him" said Allura who then turned to face Coran. "Is there any test we can preform upon him to see if what I felt was true?"  
Coran twisted the ends of his mustache fro a moment in thought before he shook his head 'no'.

''I'm sorry Princess, but I am afraid that we must all have to wait til he wakes up which might be in a few ticks or much more'' said Coran.

Shiro looked down at his little brother who was so pale and weak within his arms, a form of his brother that he hasn't seen in a long time.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Lightning was crashing loudly outside as the rain kept pouring down. The front door blew open quickly, slamming into the wall leaving a small hole. Shiro looked up at the figure as they rushed into his house. It was his father and within his arms was a small, pale little boy who looked dead if Shiro was being honest. 

His father pushed past him and laid the small boy upon the couch as his mother rushed into the room.

"What happened dear?!?" his mother questioned. 

"Those bastards left him outside again!! I can't be sure but I think he might have been hit by lightning'' said his father as he pulled out his phone and called for help.  
Shiro watched as his family moved about the house very quickly, his mother shutting the door then rushing upstairs to get some towels, fresh clothes and blankets. Shiro watched his father angry in the kitchen yelling on about their next door neighbors. 

Shiro had only saw the boy a few times before and they were never happy moments, he was either being yelled at or hit and if he was by himself, the boy sat all alone in the back yard with a note book and tears in his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------

Shiro looked up and saw all of the other paladins looking at him for answers. Shiro turned to Coran.

"Coran? Is Keith well enough to be in his room?" asked Shiro for he knew if Keith woke up in the medical bay that he would only be more freaked out, Keith waking up in his room would be the best option for everyone, especially Keith.

"Well yes I suppose he is but...wouldn't it be best to keep him here, for us to watch over him?" Coran said. Shiro shook his head, he knew his little brother the best, better than anyone else in the whole universe.

"No, he will be more comfortable in his room and I'll keep an eye on him'' said Shiro and Coran nodded his head. Everyone watched as Shiro carried Keith out of the med bay. 

Shiro slowly walked down the hallways towards Keith's bedroom, his eyes kept drifting downwards towards his brother in hopes that he would wake up soon and all would be alright but what Allura had said kept floating around in his mind.

"Everything is a mess, his thoughts, memories they are all scattered and broken. I fear the worst for him"

Shiro shook his head trying not to think about it but to focus on only Keith, the here and now. The future they could worry about later, as for any of his memories, Shiro hoped that some would be lost. He felt horrible for thinking that way but everything he knew that Keith went through was a hundred times worst for him and left behind so many scars.

Shiro entered Keith's room and gently laid him upon his bed, he brushed some of Keith's hair out of his face and smiled down at his little brother. 

"Get some rest" he whispered as he pulled the blankets over Keith and sat down on the edge of the bed.

\----------------------------------------------

With a gasp of air, Keith sat up very quickly. He looked around the room he was sitting in. He didn't recognized a single thing which made the tightness within his chest even tighter, but it was nothing to the panic attack that came crashing down upon him when he saw someone at the end of the bed.

Keith pushed his self quickly back, his back pressed against the wall as his chest rose and fell too quickly. He couldn't breathe or think. He had no idea where he was or who was at the end of his bed. He felt fear flowing through his veins. He could hear the figure talking to him but he couldn't make out what they were saying over his breathing. 

Suddenly, the lights in the room came on, flooding everything making Keith tense up even more so for the few seconds he was blinded.

Once his eyes focused he looked over to where the person stood, he had no idea who he was and Keith pulled his knees up to his chest as his right hand slid under his blankets and to his pillow where his blade was at. He could see the person speaking to him but what caught him off guard was the person moving towards him as if he knew him. It wasn't in a harsh rush towards him that would cause him pain but in a way where he wanted him to settle down and relax. But Keith didn't know who this person was. They had black and white hair with a metal arm that looked liked it could take nothing to squeeze Keith's throat and kill him. Keith's panic attack only got that much worst along with his fear.

As the person got closer, Keith yanked his blade out and pointed it at the figure.

 

"I don't know who the hell you are but stay away from me!" yelled Keith.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was injured during a battle and once he woke up he had no memories of being in space or who Shiro and the others are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add this here:
> 
> *TW-Trigger Warning: Contains panic attacks and self harm*

"Keith? It's me. It's..." said Shiro as he took a small step forward towards his brother who was having a hard time breathing due to him panicking.

"No! Stop right there!" yelled Keith as he pushed himself up to where he was sitting on his heels, looking ready to attack at any given moment.

"Hey...it's okay. Just bre-" but before Shiro could say anything more, the door to the room swooshed open revealing Lance and Hunk.

"We heard yelling, what's going on?" asked Lance but the froze when he saw Keith the way he was. As soon as Keith's eyes landed on the new comers his blade went into their direction but he kept Shiro in the corner of his eye because he didn't trust him.

"Shiro?" questioned Hunk and Shiro pushed his hand back, signalling to them to move back out of the room but as soon as Shiro moved, Keith jumped up onto his feet. 

"Who Are You!?! Where Am I-I?!?" Keith yelled through his raspy breathing. He took a move to get off of the bed but then he winced in pain and dropped to his knees. Shiro without thinking of the current situation, only seeing his baby brother in pain moved forward quickly to help Keith out. 

As soon as Shiro's hand was upon Keith's shoulder, Keith twisted his blade outwards and left a small cut on Shiro's forearm. Shiro pulled back in a moment of shock. 

"Who...who are y-you?" whispered Keith right before his eyes rolled back into his head. His body fell forwards but before it could fall off the edge of the bed, Shiro caught him. He looked down at Keith and felt a similar pain flare up in his heart, for this whole scene has happened before.

\------------------------------------------------------

Shiro slowly walked over towards the couch, tuning out his father's voice on the phone or his mother moving about the house. He walked over and knelt down before the little boy. 

Shiro had seen him many times and every time he tried to talk or interact with the kid, he would either be yelled at and pulled back into the house or he would sadly shake his head no for he knew he wasn't allowed. When he shook his head 'no' there was a begging looking within his violet eyes, as if he was asking Shiro, a stranger to please stay there so he wouldn't be punished once again. After Shiro saw Keith get beaten up for even saying hi to him one day, Shiro did his best to sneak and try to help the boy but nothing worked.

Shiro knelt down with he saw the kid's eyes slowly flickering. Once they were open and focused, the small boy moved quickly to the corner of the couch, pulling his shaking knees up to his chest.

"Please..." whispered the small boy before Shiro.

"Hey it's okay. I-" Shiro began but was quickly cut off.

"Where am I? Who...I...I have to go back!" said the boy as he breathing began to pick up. "I-I...I need..."

Shiro slowly moved forward to sit on the couch but that was a big mistake. The boy jumped off the couch so quickly, Shiro could hear him wince in pain as he did it.

"Please...please don't hurt me!" cried the boy as he curled up on the ground with tears shining in his eyes. Shiro looked up and saw his mother standing there with tears of her own held in her gray eyes. Shiro slowly got up off the couch which caused Keith to move back in fear. 

"It's Keith right? I'm Shiro, I live next door to you" said Shiro in hopes that would calm down the boy. Keith shook his head quickly as he pushed himself onto his feet.

"I-I...I can't be here. They'll be..." began Keith.

"It's fairly alright sweetie" said Shiro's mother as she took a step closer towards Keith, he flinched at the movement. Shiro held a hand out towards him in hopes to show that he meant no harm to him but Keith slapped his hand away for he knew nothing about trust. 

"I have t-to go now..." said Keith as he took a step forwards to leave, he yelled in pain and his small, weak body came crashing down to the floor before anyone could help.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shiro?" questioned Lance, for Shiro was just standing there holding a passed out Keith in his arms as memories flowed over his mind. Shiro turned around quickly to face them.

"Find Allura and Coran and get them to meet us in the med bay" Shiro said, sending both Hunk and Lance away for help. 

Shiro adjusted Keith within his arms and carried him quickly down the hall, for they needed to find out what was going on with Keith, his baby brother, right now before things could get any worst.

He quickly made it to the med bay and it was all quite and empty. Shiro gently laid Keith down upon the small cot and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"It's going to be okay Keith, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" said Shiro just as the doors to the room swooshed open and everyone in the castle came flooding in.

So many questions were filling the air, both Coran and Pidge were fussing over the pods, trying to get it all set up and ready but Shiro was tuning it all out as his full attention was upon the small boy on the cot, the same one who changed his life forever. Shiro ran his fingers through Keith's hair for he knew how much he loved it and how it made Keith feel safe, he just hoped that somehow Keith could feel him there with him now, feel his concern and love and just know that he was safe.

"We need to get him into the pod as quickly as possibly" said Coran as he handed Shiro the pod suit. Shiro glanced down at the suit for a moment, not even focused on the fact that Coran was removing Keith's jacket until it was too late.

"No wait!" yelled Shiro but it was far too late, Keith's hidden secret was just revealed to them all.

"Shiro is that...?" whispered Hunk as his hand covered his mouth. Shiro heard Pidge gasp and wrapped her arms around herself. Lance slowly reached out and let his finger tips barely touch Keith's wrist.

"What are those?" asked Allura but they didn't have time to explain to her. Shiro pushed everyone away so he could get Keith into the pod suit himself. Once Keith was dressed, Shiro gently carried his brother over to the pod and placed him inside. Fog began to fill the pod and an icy chill covered the glass of it. 

Shiro placed his human hand upon the glass as he knew the conversation that was about to be had. He sighed and closed his eyes, this was something he wasn't looking forward to but knew it had to be addressed for Keith to get better and remember, they must first cover and face that his past really happened.

For no matter how hard you tried to hide the past, it still stayed with you in your present and followed you into your future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 anyone??? Please comment and let me know! I never feel like I do very well with more chapters/parts so I do apologize if this part wasn't as great as the first one, for i feel like i do better with one shots.  
> And thank you so much for reading my works, it means a lot to me, so thank you!!!!  
> :)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a battle that left Keith injured, he had no memory of being up in space and who Shiro, his brother, was. Somethings about Keith's past has to come to light for him to heal and be back to who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to add this to be a little bit careful, for someone who sometimes can be triggered by reading self harm fics, I just want to have this on here so those can see it and think maybe twice before reading this. 
> 
> *TW-Trigger Warning: contains panic attacks, nightmares, child abuse, rape and self harm*

Shiro stood there for a few moments gathering his thoughts, he could feel everyone's eyes on him and all he could do was sigh for this wasn't something that he wanted to talk about with them especially without Keith's permission but Shiro knew in order for Keith to get better, the others had to know the truth.

He slowly turned to face the others who all had deep concern within their eyes. Shiro bit his bottom lip and glanced back over at his brother for one last time.

"Forgive me" whispered Shiro before he turned back to the others and motioned for them to all prepare themselves for what they were about to hear. 

The first thing that Shiro told them was that Keith was his adopted brother, he had been in many foster homes and not all were good. Before Shiro could explain what foster homes and adoption was to Allura and Coran, Pidge spoke clearly to them so they would understand and not take too much time away from the truth that Shiro was sharing with them.

Shiro took them all to the night Keith came into his home, pale and weak. He had been left outside in a horrible storm for hours all because he broke a small glass cup of milk. He cleaned it right up but it just wasn't good enough for his foster father, so after he beat Keith up, he placed a chain around his ankle and tied him up to the tree in the backyard, not caring that Keith was just in a t-shirt and jean or the fact that there was a horrible storm coming their way.

Shiro then took them to a night that he would never forget. It had been a few weeks and Keith was staying with them. For this night, Shiro was awaken by screams coming from the room nexts to his to find Keith in the middle of a nightmare.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHH!! NO!! AHHH STOP!!" 

Shiro sat up quickly in his bed. He tossed the blankets off of himself and dashed out of his room to Keith's bedroom. He pushed the door open and could see Keith twisting and turning in the bed with tears streaming quickly down his pale skin.

Shiro rushed over to help Keith but that only made things worst. As soon as Shiro's hand touched Keith's shoulder, Keith sat up quickly, gasping for air. His eyes were blown wide with so much fear inside them. Keith quickly turned to face Shiro and shoved himself away from him as fast as he could. 

"Hey, it's okay Keith" whispered Shiro as he took a step closer towards the scared boy. Keith flinched the second he moved, immediately going pale. Then he began to shake and Shiro could see more tears filling up his eyes.

"Keith-" began Shiro but Keith moved farther back and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Please just leave" whispered Keith as he was fighting back the tears, but something inside Shiro just wouldn't let himself leave. 

"I can't do that bud" said Shiro and he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I-I...please I can't take it. I can't take it. I can't take it anymore!" cried out Keith who hide his face in his knees as his whole body shook. Shiro was lost for words, he had no clue what Keith was talking about nor how he could help him out.

Shiro and Keith sat there in silence for a awhile before Shiro asked him a question. 

"You wanna talk about it?'' asked Shiro, a part of him figured that Keith would just say no and that would be the end of it all, the night would continue on. They sat there for a few more seconds and Shiro believed that Keith wasn't going to answer him but then he saw Keith raise his head and lock eyes with him and nod his head 'yes'.

"The....T-The memories won't stop, won't leave and I....I can't take it anymore" said Keith as he wrapped his arms around himself and at that moment Shiro saw Keith's arms. Both arms from his wrist to almost his elbows were covered in scars, so many old and faded but some clearly new and fresh. It broke Shiro's heart to see Keith in so much pain, he was now slightly blaming himself, for if he had spoken up sooner to his parents then maybe Keith wouldn't be in all the pain he was in now.

"Keith, it's okay..." said Shiro but he was so wrong about that.

"I...I can still feel him. I-I....I can't escape it! He....I...I can't..." whispered Keith and Shiro's eyes widen at what Keith was implying. "He...he did more th-than hit m-me. He...t-touched me and I-I couldn't...I couldn't st-stop him. I....I...I can't..."

"Keith?" questioned Shiro as he saw Keith struggling to breathe before his eyes.

"I...I can't...I can't breathe" Keith stuttered out as he was entering a panic attack. Shiro without thinking everything through, just saw the fear in Keith's eyes and the helplessness written all upon his face,reached out and touched his shoulder. 

The second Shiro touched Keith, Keith had started screaming and Shiro could hear his parents yelling downstairs as to what was happening. 

Keith kept screaming and backed away from Shiro as fast as he could and his whole body began to shake. Shiro without knowing so had sent Keith back into his memories of the time he was raped. He began shaking his head, pleading that he stop, begging for help. His hands moved up to his hair and clutched it tightly as he screamed again. Shiro turned around to see his parents in the doorway and no one knew what to do.

The screams and pleads turned into cries as Keith curled himself up in as tiny as a ball as he could, crying heavily into his knees.

Shiro turned to his parents for they were whispering and he heard his mother ask his father,  
"How do we help him?"

\-----------------------------------------------

Shiro glanced up after telling the other paladins the story and could see so many different emotions held within each of their eyes. The biggest emotions were sadness and anger. Sadness for how awful Keith's life has been and anger towards those who caused him so much pain.

"I....I think I now understand what I felt before, when I said his memories were broken and scattered and I think I know a way to help Keith out'' said Allura.

Shiro sighed in relief at the possible good news and turned back around to look at Keith in the pod while the others talked about their next steps in helping Keith out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So, I am thinking one more part and then this story should be over. Please leave me some comments below on what you thought about this, and thank you!!!


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 4 of this story. It is where Keith wakes up and we kinda have a point on where he is to go from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of turning this into a small story for so many of y'all have loved this so much, it has blown me away. So thank you!!!  
> :)

Time went so slow, it felt like Keith was never going to get out of the pod. Coran had informed them that the pod would heal the physical stuff but for Keith's memories they can't be helped with a pod. Allura and the others would have to play a part in the recovery, however long that might be.

Shiro barely left Keith's pod and once in awhile Lance, Hunk and Pidge would join him, sometimes just talking about random things, other times just sitting there in silence, giving their support to the both of Shiro and Keith.

Shiro glanced up at the pod and inhaled sharply. Keith had a pretty bad concussion and a piece of him just hoped that once that was healed, then everything could go back to normal but deep down he knew that wasn't the case. He kept seeing Keith waking up, yelling at him and then passing out. Having Keith question who he was hurt, it was a sharp pain in his heart. For both he and Keith have been through so much and Shiro knew in Keith's eyes he was his hero.

The doors to the room slid open and Pidge walked in with her laptop. She smiled at Shiro and then sat on the few steps of the pod. She glanced up at Keith for a moment and inhaled before she began to type upon her computer. Shiro knew that both Keith and Pidge had a sort of bond where they thought of the other one as their siblings. Shiro knew that Keith was very protective of Pidge and Pidge of him even if they both didn't express it all the time, they loved one another, it was clear in how they acted.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Pidge without looking up from her computer, still typing away on it.

Shiro sighed.  
"I don't know. I hope so but..." said Shiro, his pause caused Pidge to glance up at him. "But Keith has been through so much and this...it has me freaked out. I've never seen him this way before.''

Pidge stood up and walked over and sat down beside Shiro. Pidge placed her hand upon Shiro's shoulder. "I think he's strong and this...this is just another battle for him to face.''

"Yeah, I'm just worried how many scars this battle is going to leave him with though'' Shiro said. Pidge followed Shiro's gaze over towards Keith's pod and she watched as Keith slept peacefully.

Minutes passed, hours did but finally the pod began to open, surprising Shiro, Pidge and now Hunk in the room. Shiro was the first one on his feet and at the base of the pod, ready for his little brother to comr out.

The doors slowly opened and Keith's body began to fall forward but there was no way that Shiro was going to let him fall and get injured. He caught his brother and slowly lowered them to the floor for Keith hadn't yet woken up.

"Is he okay?" asked Hunk with so much worry held within his voice.

"I believe so, Hunk go find Allura, Lance and Coran" said Shiro and Hunk ran right off to do just that. Pidge stepped forward and gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes and that caused his eyes to slowly flutter open. 

His violet eyes were glassy and Keith blinked a few times before he focused upon them. His eyebrows frown in confusion before a spark of recognition flashed through them.

"Sh-Shiro?" whispered Keith and Shiro just smiled brightly down at him. Keith then turned his head over to look at Pidge and Keith smiled a little bit. "Matty" whispered Keith before he closed his eyes and laid his head upon Shiro's chest. 

Shiro glanced over at Pidge and could see that she was hurting, it wasn't really from the fact that Keith didn't recognize who she was but more at the fact that Keith thought that she was her brother. Pidge pushed her glasses up on her face and smiled a sad smile before she ran her fingers through Keith's hair. Keith leaned into her touch and Shiro could see a tear in her eye, for Pidge still missed her big brother so much and in a way it hurt to think of Keith as her brother also. Pidge slowly stood up and cleared her throat.

"I'm going to go find Hunk and see what's taking him so long'' said Pidge and all Shiro could do was nod his head, for he was at a lost, for what could he say to her at this moment. Pidge slowly left the room and Shiro put his full attention back on his brother. He gently shook Keith's shoulders, getting a small moan before his eyes slowly opened up.

"Shiro? I'm sleepy" whispered Keith and Shiro froze for a moment. Keith would have normally said tired not sleepy and that made Shiro wonder. Keith recognized him and thought Pidge was Matt, so the question was...how far did his memories go and how old did he think he was.

"I know buddy, but I need you to stay awake for just a little long so we can check you out'' said Shiro as he slowly rose from the floor and helped Keith walk over towards the chairs.

"W-Why?" questioned Keith and Shiro had to pause for a moment, he didn't want to tell him to whole truth and flip Keith out or have him go into a panic attack but he also didn't want to lie to him either.

"You got hurt, hit your head pretty hard. We just got to see if you are okay" Shiro said and watched as Keith looked around the room.

"Where...where are w-we?" Keith asked and frown when he didn't recognize a single thing.

"We're in the med bay" said Shiro for he had no idea what to really say.

"Med bay? As in...the Garrison? Are we at the Garrison?" asked Keith and by that question Shiro knew for sure that Keith's memory had only went to before they were both in the Garrison.

"Yeah bud'' said Shiro and watched as Keith smiled.

"Where's Matt?" he asked and just then the doors to the med bay opened up, letting all the other into the room. Keith tilted his head sideways at those who where coming in. 

"Keith," Allura said and clapped her hands together. "It is so good to see you up.''

"Umm yeah. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Allura" she said with a smile upon her face, too cheerful for this type of situation.

"R-Right? And them? I know Matt but...not them,'' said Keith who then turned to Shiro. "Shiro?" he questioned and Shiro could tell by how he said that, he was asking Shiro if these people could be trusted for Keith has very big trust issues and if Shiro is thinking correctly and this is before they went to school together then Keith was at around the time that he was getting bullied and only hung out with Shiro and his best friend Matt.  
\-----------------------------------

 

Both Shiro and Matt where sitting at the kitchen table when Keith came into the house quickly, slamming the door slightly and throwing his book bag to the ground. Shiro looked over at him, for this wasn't normal behavior for his brother. Keith was always quite and was still so afraid of making any mistake and getting punished for it like he used to with his foster families.

"Keith?" asked Shiro and he watched as Keith slightly flinched for he didn't realize that he wasn't alone. When Keith finally looked up at Shiro he could see a black eye and a busted lip. Shiro dropped his pencil and rushed straight for Keith. 

So much fear and questions were going through his head like, did his last foster father find him and beat him up? 

"Keithy what happened?" asked Shiro as he slowly reached out to touch Keith's face. He did it slowly for he didn't want to set Keith off.

"J-Just some jerks at s-school. Don't worry ab-about it, it's nothing Shiro'' said Keith who looked down at the floor.

"Keith-" began Shiro but Matt cut him off.

"It isn't nothing Keith. You and no one else deserves to be hit'' said Matt and Shiro looked over at his friend.

"I-I...I'm alone, they h-hate me for it. I'm an outcast'' whispered Keith and then wrapped his arms around himself.

"Well...you're not alone anymore, come over here" Matt said and Shiro watched as Keith looked at Matt. Shiro could see that Keith was very unsure if he could actually trust Matt and not get hurt but then he glanced over at Shiro and once Shiro smiled, Keith smiled and joined them. And that was the start of the three of them as very close friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment, I totally love reading them and thank you so much for reading my works! It really means a lot to me, so thanks!!!
> 
> *Hugs*


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get a more clear for Keith as he remembers everything with his family there to support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry it took me so long to finally write this and finish it. I had it all written down in my notebook as notes, not full sentences or anything, just thoughts, but couldn't find the time, energy or anything for that matter to get on here and write it down. So I hope it is okay.

"Keith, these guys are here to help you" said Shiro but could still see the look of concern deep within Keith's purple eyes.

"How...Shiro I'm fine'' said Keith as be began to sit up. As soon as he did he placed his hand upon his forehead for he suddenly just got a bad headache. Keith opened his eyes and looked over at the others and Shiro could see his mind working, trying to figure something out but he just didn't know what.

Keith then pushed his way far from Shiro's touch and glared at everyone, he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to face Shiro with a look in his eyes.

"We're not at The Garrison, are we?" asked Keith and Shiro shook his head 'no' ,for lying to Keith would be a whole new level of pain to Shrio, something he didn't want to add to the mix of all of this. Keith turned to face the others and then stood up and pointed at Pidge.

"You're not Matt right? You're...You're Katie aren't you?'' said Keith and Pidge sighed, pushed her glasses up on her face and slowly walked over towards where Keith was standing. But knowing the truth of his past, she didn't want to get too close to him just in case she being near him, set it off.

"It's Pidge actually now. And you're right, I'm not Matt and this isn't The Garrison..." spoke Pidge.

"Pidge-" Lance began but she waved him off into silence as she took step closer to Keith.

"You got hurt and your mind is mixed up and you don't remember somethings right now. But I'm not going to lie to you, okay? So you want to know everything?" Pidge said. Keith paused for a moment and looked back at Shiro, he could see in his big brother's eyes something that was telling him to trust Pidge's words but to also be careful of what he may learn about his here and now. Keith looked back at Pidge and nodded his head 'yes'. He wasn't afraid of taking a chance, his whole life has been one big chance.

"Okay, follow us" said Pidge as she began to leave the med bay. Keith froze where he was and watch the others slowly follow the little Matt. Keith looked over at Shiro, looking for both reassurance and comfort.

Everyone slowly walked into the training deck and before Lance could voice why they were here of all places he saw the head gear and knew that they were going to go through Keith's mind. Everyone sat down and Shiro handed Keith one of the head gears and nodded his head, telling him that it was alright.

Everyone sat in a circle with the head pieces on and then slowly closed their eyes.

At first everything was very blurry and moving around them all so quickly but finally one image came up clear, it was of Shiro, his parents and little Keith with a big smile on his face and a red balloon. A smile came across both Shiro's and Keith's faces for the both remembered this day when this photo was taken.

They were at the zoo, the very first time Keith had ever been to the zoo and he loved it, especially the hippos.

The image faded away and another one appeared. The paladins watched as Shiro drove through a rain storm, Keith sitting beside him with fear in his eyes but it soon disappeared when Keith recognized the building before them, it was the movie theater. Keith hated storms after what his foster parents did to him, that memory flashing in everyone's mind just as the lightning was in the blacken night sky.   
Shiro would almost always take Keith to the movies or use his noise canceling headphones and just cuddle with him when it stormed outside. The movie theater was loud when the movies played and could easily block out the noise of the storm.

That memory faded as they watched Shiro and Keith enter the movie theater. After that memory, so many memories came flooding back, giving each paladin their own headache.

 

Keith gasped as his violet eyes shot up and he glanced around the training deck. He remembered everything. He was himself again. He turned to face Shiro and smiled at him before turning to face Pidge and give her the biggest hug he has ever given her. Pidge melted into his arms, for her brother was back and everything was right again.

"Hey, I know what we should do" said Hunk, causing everyone to look over at him. "We should all have a movie night together."

Before anyone could say no to the idea, Keith broke from his hug to Pidge and looked at Hunk. "That sounds nice" said Keith, getting a surprise look from Lance. 

So everyone went into the lounge as Coran set the movie up. Keith laid his head against Shiro's shoulder and pulled the blanket that was wrapped around him much closer. The Pidge laid her head upon keith's lap and they all snuggled together as the weird Altean movie played before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who read this. 
> 
> :)


End file.
